Just a book
by SayYesToTacos
Summary: When Bella writes a book called Twilight under the name Stephenie Meyers. The cullens get there hands on the book and go to see who,s writing about there life. The Beginning of New Moon happened. T for safety.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly my dad won't buy me the rights to Twilight series. instead he got me this stupid iPhone

"Bella, I dont want you to come with me." He said, His cold eyes making sure I understood.

"You... don't... want me?"

"No" he said.

Just Quotes from a book, right. An award winning book. Those words were never actually used to break a persons heart. At least thats what my fans think. Just a few lines in my book, Twilight. But...They are Not...Just words. The Cullens...are Not Just Characters in a Book and...Bella Swan is not just a part of my imagination. She's me.

Most authors say that there characters had a life of their own. Mine are still living, technically. To my fans The Twilight series is just a fictional story about a girl who falls in love with a vampire. But its not. Its about what happened to me, what I wish happened to me, and what I'm glad never did.

Stephenie Meyers is my Alias. I didnt want anyone to recognize my name. Especially the Cullens, And especially the Volturi. Not that they scare me, I dont fear death. But it would save time and energy to just avoid them.

"Victoria won't be happy about this." Laurent said not exactly sounding remorseful.

"About what?" I said completely oblivious to the threat.

"About me killing you"

Those words were actually said too, but the outcome wasnt as pleasant as I wrote it.

"I dont believe it," he said his voice so low that I almost didnt hear it.

I had to look. At first I saw nothing and then...5 giant creatures coming out of the trees. And then...Laurent ran. And I never saw him again.

None of that happened. Well I cant exactly say NONE of that occurred. The werewolves DID come, just a little to late. And I did never see Laurent again but I never got a chance to ask what happened to him, if he actually died...or if he got away. The werewolves dragged me away to change far away from humans. They were going to kill me if it weren't for...Jacob.

Jacob. After they moved me...i never saw him again. He left me a note...telling me I was never allowed back. At least for a hundred years. Its been a hundred and twelve. I have a book signing there in a week. No one will recognize me. I have the power to manipulate what people see. Im safe.

At least thats what I thought...

Authors Note: What do you think? Should I continue it. Plz comment aand tell me if I should.

Ps. I was kidding about the stupid iphone thing. I love my iphone I could never go without it.


	2. Edwards Prologue

_ Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, bur pass it does. Even for me._

Years. 112 years. No thats not even right. Its been 112 years, 11months 13 hours, 45 minutes and 55 seconds. 56...57...58...59...60. That's how long its been since I have last seen my only love. 111 since I lost the chance to ever again. 111 years since the best thing that ever happen to me...died.

And its my fualt.

All my fualt.

If I had never left...she might still be alive.

If I had never left...My family might still be happy...I might still be happy.

But that doesn't matter anymore...none of it matters anymore.

Only bella matters and the memories I have of her.

Her warm,soft skin. The way it felt under my fingers. Her long,silky,brown hair. I miss it all more every day. The way the blood pooled to her cheeks under the ivory tone of her skin. Her voce when she sighed my name at night. And her Eyes. Bella's beautiful, brown eyes. These small details, she never saw how beautiful she was. But I will. I won't ever forget.

Vrrrrrrr. My phone. It was a text.

_Alice: Edward please come back. If only for a visit. Esme.._

I stopped reading. I dont want to hear about how much pain im causing them by not bieng there. It would only make me feel even guiltier.

Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Shes trying to call me now. Im not gonna even bother sending it to voice mail now. Shell just call back.

I don't wanna talk to them.

I dont wanna talk to anyone.

I dont wanna feed.

Or play the piano anymore.

I just wanna sit here. And think about bella...And what could have been...should have been.

AN. Sorry for going all depressed on you just wanted you to fully imagine how miserable he was.

Review. Tell me if you liked Edward POV. Tell me if you want the next POV to be bella's or someone elses in the family. Like what they have been doing.


End file.
